The inventive concept relates to a storage device, and more particularly, to a storage device having a parameter calibration function, and an operating method of the storage device.
As a type of non-volatile memory, flash memory maintains stored data even when power is cut off. Flash memory stores data by shifting threshold voltages of memory cells and reads the data by using a predetermined read level. However, the threshold voltages of the memory cells may shift unintentionally, for example due to physical locations or deterioration of the memory cells. Thus, in order to prevent a read error from being caused by the unintentional shift of the threshold voltages, the read level should be dynamically shifted and stored, causing an increase in overhead. Considering the possibility that a plurality of read requests are generated for programmed memory cells, it is necessary to develop an operating method for decreasing overhead of the read operation.